bonus undertale
by Miss Lunettes
Summary: c'est des chapitre bonus en fonction de l'avancement des histoire sur undertale ou de mes envies , ce sera comme une petite anecdote que je mettrai en plus de Remise à Zéro , vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire bien sûr , je le fait essentiellement pour le pla
1. Chapter 1

_**adoption ….. en couleur !**_

 _ **( je vous conseille de lire « Remise à Zéro » avant de regarder ce chapitre )**_

 _ **Salut tout le monde j'avais envie de faire ce concept comme vous l'avez vu , c'est un chapitre bonus en fonction de l'avancement de histoire ou de mes envies , ce sera comme une petite anecdote que je mettrai en plus de « Remise à Zéro » , vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire bien sûr , je le fait essentiellement pour le plaisirs et ne vous attendez pas a de grosse révélation il peut juger vous faire comprendre quelques petites choses en plus ( et même possible que je fasse une FAQ ) bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

dans une petite chambre se trouver un enfants allongé sur un lit , bien plus grand que lui , un autre lit était juste à côté de lui ( et biens plus a sa taille ) mais a préféré celui sur lequel il était allongé

\- . . . . . .

il pouvait sentir l'odeur ( parfin vanille ) qui étaient encore présents dans les draps , l'enfant se retourne et regarde le plafond l'odeur est le calme de la chambre l'aide à revoir l'image d'une adolescentes qui connaisses bien

-. . . . . Nicy

il finit par se lever du lit , et sort de dessous du lit un chemise ( beaucoup trop grande pour lui encore une fois ) l'odeur de vanille était encore plus forte donnons vie à cette chemise malgré qu'elle était d'un gris délavé...de toute manière dans cet orphelinat tout était gris ou délavé...les murs des chambres étaient gris...les surveillants était aigri...la nourriture avaient un goût délavé...les jouets êtes gris ….. la directrice habillé tout le temps gris...même pour lui les autre enfants étaient gris

-. . . . . . *** tu sers la chemise très fort ***

mais le pire était sans doute les vêtements , quand des parents s'intéressent à toi pour une éventuelle adoption ont te donne des beaux habits avec plein de couleur pour te faire un entretien d'adoption! mais pour ceux qui devait s'habiller tous les jours c'était toujours gris gris et rien d'autre que gris , tu étais Extrêmement chanceux et jalousie si tu possédais ne serait qu'un seul vêtement avec une autre couleur que gris

-. . . . . . .

et quant tu es nouveau , ici tu a encore la chance de ramener tes vêtements de ton ancien chez toi...jusqu'à ce que tu grandis et que Tes vêtements soit donné pour les autres enfants pour les entretiens

-. . . . . *** tu déteste vraiment la couleur gris ***

mais lui il n'a jamais entretien d'adoption , il se fonder parmi les autres enfants à cause de ça aucun parent ne s'était intéressé à lui , alors qu'il était ici depuis tout bébé

-. . . . . ***personne ne s'est presque jamais intéressé toi*** mais !

mais il ne veux pas ce faire adopter ou ou de porter rien d'autre que du gris! Parce qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il sentait vraiment bien ! Oui lui Frisk l'enfant le plus inexpressif du à qui on savait même pas quel sexe il appartenait ! ( on lui avait tellement posé la question qui n'a finit par ne plus y répondre ) l'enfant qui restait tout le temps avec une expression stoïque ! qui garder tout le temps les yeux fermés ! qui pouvait facilement reste des journées entières sont pipés un mot ! Oui il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui était devenue sa grande sœur

\- Nicy

qu'elle était différente de lui , sociable souriante curieuse gourmande intelligente et mature

, pourtant elle s'était occupée de lui ! alors que personne ne lui avait demandé de faire et c'était toujours occupé de lui , aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler a toujours été là , elle n'avait jamais demandé qui change elle prenez soin de lui et elle s'était même qu'il appelle grande sœur , oui oui elle était devenue sa famille et cela malgré leur 10 ans de différence où que même les autres enfants se moquer de leur relation elle s'en fichait pas mal '' ce ne sont que des jaloux après tout '' qu'elle disait , et pour une raison qu'il ignore elle ne s'était fait jamais adopté elle non plus où elle n'avait jamais parlé de ses véritables parents , mais il essaye de pas en savoir plus pour ne pas la blesser après tout pourquoi blesser la seule source de bonheur

\- . . . . . . *** tu aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là ***

mais malheureusement maintenant le bonheur était parti , une semaine après les 16 ans de Nicy , la directrice mademoiselle Shuyona et venu dans leur chambre ( qu'il partage ) accompagné deux autre surveillants elle semblait très agacé à peine qu'elle avait esquissé un geste que les surveillants on commençait à fourrer les affaires de Nicy dans un sac , quand elle a demandé ce qui se passer , mademoiselle Shuyona avait répondu

'' Félicitations jeune fille votre requête a été entendu , vous êtes officiellement émanciper , maintenant veuillez vous dépêcher de partir d'ici ! nous sommes un bâtiment qui n'accueille pas les majeurs vu que voulait être considéré comme tel ''

l'enfant qui se tenait là et regardant le spectacle ne comprenez rien de ce qui se passait , la rouquine a fini par venir s'agenouille devant lui

\- Frisk tu es courageux ?

 **\- * inquiet tu dit oui de la tête***

\- alors écoute-moi , il va falloir être très courageux , je vais partir quelques temps , mais je te promet de revenir le plus vite possible ! mais il va falloir m'attendre d'accord ?

\- Oui … **.* tu commence à sentir les larmes qui te pique les yeux , avant que tu les essuyer avant même qu'elle eu le temps de sortir ***

\- allez ne t'en fais pas je reviens très vite ( je lui fais un bisou sur le front pour le réconforter )

elle finit de faire son sac elle-même ( elle voulait pas que les surveillants froisser les vêtements ) avant de lancer un dernier regard à la directrice

\- mademoiselle , préparez-vous à recevoir un appel du Maire

( elle lui a montrer son plus beau sourire sarcastique ) est elle partie , ça fait maintenant un mois qu'il est tout seul...1 mois à encore moins sourire qu'avant …..1 mois où cette chemise est devenu son doudou la seule chose qu'elle a oublié ici ….. 1 mois ou les autre enfants lui fasse des salles coups …..1 mois à entendre des rumeurs sur le dos de Nicy * qui ne viennent pas toutes des enfants * ….1 mois à pleurer ….1 mois à prier pour que personne ne viennent prendre la place de son lit à ELLE !

 ***. . . . . . . . . 1 MOIS D'ABANDON ? . . . . . . .***

\- tiens je savais bien que je l'avais laissé ici

\- !

Frisk se retourne et elle se tenait là ! À l'encadrement de la porte , souriante de toutes ses dents mais qui se fane bien vite

\- Frisk tu pleu-

Frisk lui sauta dessus littéralement , elle réussit à le rattraper de justesse surprise

\- pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Tu devais revenir vite ! POURQUOI !

\- Chute aller la la la calme-toi , je suis là maintenant

\- pourquoi ?

\- je suis désolé ça m'a pris bien plus de temps que je le pensais , j'ai dû faire quelques petites choses avant de revenir ici

 *** tu remarque son regard était devenu sombre pendant quelques secondes * on va être de nouveau ensemble ?**

\- Oui , mais pas ici

\- hein ?

\- je t'ai adopté Frisk , maintenant nous sommes une vraie famille ! nous pouvons partir d'ici et mademoiselle Shyona n'aura rien à redire a cela

\- on va partir d'ici !?

\- exactement maintenant on a notre propre chez nous, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps aussi je voulais que tout soit parfait pour tes 6 ans

 **\- * tu viens de te rendre compte qu'effectivement aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire *** Nicy , promets-moi de ne plus m'abandonner

\- pas une seule seconde m'est venue l'idée de s'abandonner , par contre je suis désolée ça va être dur pendant quelque temps mais je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux

\- d'accord

 ***tu lui fait un gros câlin avec le plus beau sourire du monde et elle te fait exactement pareil ***

il était juste heureux et soulagé , elle était là enfin ! et en plus il allait partir de cet endroit gris pour une maison qui va être sans doute plein de couleur , il peut être appelé dignement une famille ! oui il n'y a pas de papa ou de maman juste l'aîné et le cadet mais il s'en fiche ! il venait d'être adopté par la plus géniale et grande sœur !

* * *

 _ **j'espère que ça vous a plu ça fait déjà un petit moment que je voulais faire une histoire sur la relation de Frisk et Nicy comme vous l'avez compris ils ne sont pas frère et sœur biologique mais adoptif ou coup de cœur il déteste quand quelqu'un leur disent qu'ils sont fait pas réellement frère et sœur ( je tiens à préciser que je ne dis pas que ce Frisk est un garçon ) dans l'histoire principale la fraternité est tout aussi importante , et si vous vous posez la question pourquoi dans le jeu il ne parle pas d'elle c'est tout simplement que quand elle n'est pas là il n'est vraiment pas très bavard , et bien qu'il soit devenu ami avec tout le monstre Frisk ne tiens pas à dévoiler toute sa vie privée**_

 _ **bon maintenant je vous laisse le prochain chapitre sera par contre pas avant un bon moment ( travail en boulangerie quand c'est moi décembre croyez-moi c'est sportif ! et puis je préfère me concentrer sur l'histoire principal )**_

 _ **je tiens à vous remercier nous avons dépassé les 400 visites sur « Remise à Zéro 3 » encore merci à tous !**_


	2. le miroir

_**le miroir**_

 _ **voilà ce qui s'est passé entre le chapitre 6 et le 7**_ ** _bonne lecture à tous_**

* * *

il semblerait que je suis une pince à cheveux pour rien , honnêtement cette pièce ne contient rien d'autre que des cartons remplis de vieilles affaires ou de jouet cassé ça semble être une sorte de débarras .

( Toriel ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ''deux'' humains tombe ici )

je continue encore à fouiller chaque carton scrupuleusement pendant près de 10 minutes , je ne trouve rien d'autre que encore une fois des jouets cassé , je me demande même si notre chèvre préférée n'avait pas eu des enfants avons-nous ( mais que sont-ils devenus ? )

j'arrête mon train de penser en trouvant une photo , au premier coup d'œil on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait rien de particulier , mise à part qu'on ne voyait rien d'autre que du noir , pourtant après plusieurs minutes à fixer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi désinscription rouge font leur apparition former une phrase ne laisse à plus que perplexe

 _« regarde dans le miroir à côté de la chambre , tu trouveras quelque chose de très intéressant »_

une minute après que j'ai vu cette phrase mon cerveau n'avais pas enregistré , alors encore une fois je n'avais rien fait d'autre que fixer la photo , et puis petit à petit je à ressentir de la peur c'est vrai que depuis qu'on est arrivé si je peux faire les choses bizarres mais jamais quelque chose de vraiment méchant ( sauf Flowey ) là j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un jeu d'horreur un peu comme corps party

la peur qui pulse mon cœur s'est mis à amplifier lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi , j'ai commencé à ressortir des sueur froide et être tétanisé , je finis tout de même pas prendre mon courage à deux mains et me retourner avant de sursauter en voyant qu'il s'agissait juste de Frisk

\- ça va pas tu m'as fait peur !

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- NON ! Je suis juste dégoûte qu'il n'y ai rien de bien intéressant.

\- …... tu es en train de mentir .

\- Mais non ! Allez il faut qu'on aille parler à Toriel !

Je l'avais tiré par le bras pour le sortir de la pièce , a c'est yeux je devais avoir l'air trop sec ou trop sévère je n'allais hélas pas le choix il était le seul à pouvoir voir à Travers mon jeu d'acteur ( je dirais pas que je suis mytho mais moi même juste quelqu'un qui a tendance à cacher ce qu'il faut cacher , tout juste après que je l'ai Libéré que Frisk c'était positionner devant le miroir en question

mon sang ne fait qu'un tour

maintenant ce n'était plus pour moi que j'avais peur mais Frisk …... merde

il est sans doute ici à cause de moi et maintenant il est peut-être vers un piège potentiellement mortelle , tout ça parce que je voulais pas montrer que j'avais pas la situation en main ,double merde , je m'approche de la destinée à lui venir en aide et à courir le plus loin possible si le besoin se fait ressentir

au moins la seule chose positive même si ceci peux sembler un poil mégalo ma curiosité est piquée au vif avec un léger mélange d'appréhension et instant

( d'une certaine manière c'était du quitte ou double )

alors je finis enfin pour me placer devant ce maudit miroir , j'ai lancé un regard noir à mon propre reflet d'une manière presque provocatrice , la scène vu par un œil extérieur ressembler sans doute à une comédie , moi même au bout de plusieurs secondes je me trouve ridicule ,tout cette histoire juste pour un miroir des plus banal .

j'étais tellement loin de la réalité

( ! )

le reflet de Frisk à disparaître , je n'ai pas regardé s'il était toujours à côté de moi comme captivé du changement , le mien change de couleur mes cheveux roux devient blond doré et ma chemise rouge à carreaux se transforme en une blancheur nu .

Cette image fixe mettez gravé dans la mémoire pour cause , ce regard vide d'une copie de moi décoloré je ressentais un profond malaise .

Pourquoi je pourquoi je sens de nouveau des mains me serre le cœur ?

Puis petit à petit les cheveux blonds ont commencer à se tresser ils se sont dirigés sur mon épaule gauche ((( ou du moins celle de droite si on suit la logique du miroir ))) ma chemise blanche se retrouve affublé d'une veste en jean et que maintenant je porte une robe mes taches de rousseur tellement significatif avait disparu et ma frange droite était devenu un dégradé qui suivait la tresse , mes yeux deviennent gris , un visage plus pâle et plus mature pour que je puisse le reconnaître

 **Reala**

je n'en croyais pas mes yeux je l'a renvoyé devant moi en bien meilleure forme i ans cette Femme qui était une des rares personnes à m'avoir aider à me reconstruire , reconnaître une partie de mes cicatrices , à m'avoir aidé à me construire en tant que femme , elle était une amie proche voire comme une tante de cœur , la deuxième m'a m'avoir donné son amour ( et m'avoir fait chavirer le cœur pendant un court moment )

 **mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus là**

peut-être qu'à ce moment-là si j'aurais pu me dépêcher si j'avais pensé autre chose qui à moi-même elle serait pas devant moi ici mais avec ses enfants et son mari mais n'étais plus là

Reala s'était mis à bouger elle tendit son bras vers moi mais au fil des secondes où sa main se rapproche et je pourrais voir qu'elle commence à se désagréger puis elle commença à dessiner sur le mur .

 **AIDE**

Je pourrais voir la chair et le sang partir morceau ceux qui faisaient assez inscription .

( ! )

encore une fois j'ai dû lutter pour pas regarder ailleurs , ou même de bouger ou tout simplement pleurer pour la laisser finir , j'avais peur que au moindre mouvement elles disparaissent et que je ne la reverrai jamais , pourtant elle était déjà en train de disparaître , il n'y avait pas que sa main qui se désagréger elle avait la peau sur les os , c'est magnifique cheveux blonds était en train de devenir rose avant de tomber en poignet , les yeux qui abrite et son regard triste mais néanmoins doux disparité dans les orbites , elle n'avait plus assez de chair et de sang les inscriptions commencent à devenir illisible

 **AID ! N Y**

après qu'elle ait réussi plus ou moins à graver l'image à son tour c'était effacer …..

…... je reste là , sans rien faire de plus alors que ma réflexion intervenu à sa place mais toujours avec la gravure comme seule preuve de tout ce qui venait de se passer

je devais avoir une tête horrible mais c'était le maximum que je pouvais faire , parce que là maintenant j'avais qu'une seule envie de pouvoir fondre en larmes de hurler avec la seule force de points briser la surface réfléchissante pour enfin finir à m'écrouler sur le sol

mais il n'y a rien fait de tout ça

alors que là je venais de recevoir une de mes plus grande claque de ma vie , vous venez de me mettre devant moi une de mes plus grandes erreurs un de mes plus lourd péché

non ce n'était pas le scénario d'un corps party

n'était rien de plus que la réalité

c'est à cause de moi quelle est devenu un squelette

\- Nicy tout va bien ?

j'avais presque oublié Frisk , il a sans doute remarqué que je n'étais pas bien et le pire que tu n'as pas tort , je ne dois pas le montrer pour sa sécurité et son innocence , avec lui aussi j'ai fauté

alors encore une fois je vais faire semblant , et maquiller la vérité

et qu'importe les conséquences sur mon moral

pourquoi faut-il que mon cœur me fasse toujours aussi non .

* * *

 ** _pourquoi le continue-t-elle pas en parler dans le chapitre 7 tout simplement parce que je sais que si elle en pense trop à va s'effondrer au moment qu'il le faut pas donc elle garde pour elle en suspens_**


End file.
